The present invention relates to interactive compact disc systems and in particular to systems for controlling the use of compact discs in an interactive compact disc player.
In many areas, it is important to be able to precisely control the playing time of compact discs in compact disc players. For example, in locations where compact discs are used to provide background music, for example pubs and supermarkets, it is customary for the Background Music (BGM) supplier to supply the music subject to a rental contract which stipulates payment in advance and the return of all tapes or discs at the end of the contract period. It sometimes happens that customers default in their payment, but having possession of (though not title to) the tapes or discs continue to play them. It is a comparatively lengthy and expensive process for the BGM supplier to exercise his legal rights for payment or repossession--while the customer is still enjoying the benefits of the music service. In addition, the rentor is legally liable to the copyright authorities (in this country the PPL) for the payment of copyright fees while the music is being played. There is presently no available system which automatically controls CD playing to facilitate collection of licence payments.